Geografía de Estrabón
thumb|Mapa de Europa según Estrabón. La Geographika o Geografía es una obra extensa de Estrabón, compuesta en 17 volúmenes, y puede ser considerada como una enciclopedia que reúne todos los conocimientos geográficos de la época (siglo I) y en la que puede verse como se compone el mundo en torno a Grecia. Contenido Excepto algunas partes del libro 7, el resto ha podido llegar completo hasta nuestros días. Se compone fundamentalmente del conocimiento del mundo que poseían los romanos y los griegos en aquella época de comienzos del primer milenio, la obra no obstante sufre de diversos desvíos con respecto al tema principal (la geografía), de esta forma: se dedica de forma constante e intrusiva a la defensa del poeta Homero como una fuente geografica, dejando que se disminuyera la importancia de escritores como Heródoto, a menudo hace de testigo de los que otros van reportando; muestra en ciertas ocasiones una preocupación por lo detallado, a menudo capcioso y muy argumentativo, otros momentos hace crítica de otros autores de la época; muestra un estilo peculiarmente griego hacia los detalles y justificaciones de sus aserciones, haciendo un ejercicio extensivo del razonamiento: en suma, uno puede llegar a preferir más geografía y menos argumentación. Algunos de los rodeos que muestra su hilo argumentativo hacen que sea muy útil sus descripciones a los modernos investigadores, proporcionando información valiosa sobre los métodos de la geografía antigua y de como otros geógrafos antiguos averiguaban hechos relacionados con esta área de conocimiento. Hoy en día han llegado a nuestras manos cerca de una treintena de manuscritos de la Geographika o partes supervivientes del mismo, casi todos ellos de copias repasadas de textos medievales, a través de posibles fragmentos de papiros conservados de rollos de los años 100-300. Los estudiosos han intentado elaborar una edición completa con todos los fragmentos encajados; este deseo de hace mucho tiempo ha sido posible en una edición moderna del año 2002, en la que va apareciendo al mercado a un ritmo de un tomo al año. Iberia thumb|Representación sobre un mapa actual de la descripción de Iberia según Estrabón. Se puede apreciar mayor profusión de detalles en la [[Bética, y menor en la zona central y noroccidental de la península.]] El tercer libro lo dedica a Iberia. Algunas descripciones del mismo: Escribe sobre la Turdetania, culta y rica en recursos terrestres y marítimos, regada por el Betis y muy romanizada. Habitada por los turdetanos que eran grandes navegantes con sus naves, las mayores que llegaban a Roma. Habla de diferentes poblaciones como por ejemplo, Chipiona, roca de Salmedina, Coepionis Turris o Torre de Capión, que dio origen a su nombre actual. De la Lusitania, habla sobre sus costumbres ancestrales y describe: La Celtiberia, basándose en Polibio y Posidonio, la describe así: Según Estrabón (3, 4, 13), la Celtiberia, sería un país pobre, de suelo y clima inhóspito y dividido en cuatro partes de las que enumera dos, habitadas por arévacos, y lusones, aunque por Polibio y Apiano, se sabe que las otras dos corresponderían a bellos y tittos. Los más fuertes son los arévacos. Están hacia el Este y Sur y lindan con los carpetanos y las fuentes del Tajo. Su ciudad más célebre es Numancia y también son suyas Segida (Segeda) y Pallantia. Véase también *Estrabón Referencias Bibliografía * # # # # # En inglés * * Papiros *P. Köln 1. 8, in B. Krebber and R. Hübner, eds, Kölner Papyri 1 (1976) 27-32. *Krebber, B. Naustologoi bei Strabon: ein neues Papyrusfragment (P. Colon. inv. nr. 5861). Zeitschrift für Papyrologie und Epigraphik 9 (1972) 204-221. *Krebber, B. Corrigenda. Zeitschrift für Papyrologie und Epigraphik 10 (1973) 188. *Merkelbach, R. Methone - Methana. Zeitschrift für Papyrologie und Epigaphik 10 (1973) 194-96. *P. Oxyrhynchus 3447, in A. Bülow-Jacobsen and J.E.G. Whitehorn, eds, Oxyrhynchus Papyri 49 (1982) 47-73, (numerosos fragmentos conteniendo texto de Geography 9.1.14 - 9.5.22). *P. Oxyrhynchus 4459 in M.W. Haslam and others, eds, Oxyrhynchus Papyri 65 (1998) 71-75. (dos fragmentos, contienen texto de Geography 2.5.20-24). Enlaces externos *Sara Pothecary's gateway site on Strabo (en inglés) *Meineke (1852-53), books 6-14. (Perseus Project) (en inglés) *English translation by H.L. Jones, 1917-32, books 6-14. (Perseus Project) (en inglés) *English translation by Hamilton and Falconer (1903-1906) (Perseus Project) (en inglés) *Books 1-7, 15-17 in English translation, ed. H. L. Jones (1924), at LacusCurtius (en inglés) *Traducción española, comentarios y notas de los textos referentes a Iberia, debidos a Antonio García y Bellido. Categoría:Libros de geografía Categoría:Libros del siglo I br:Douaroniezh Strabon cy:Geographica (Strabo) el:Γεωγραφικά en:Geographica he:גאוגרפיקה hr:Geographica it:Geografia (Strabone) nl:Geographika pt:Geografia (Estrabão) ru:География (Страбон) sq:Strabonis Geographica